In our daily life, there often occurs an occasion when one responds to a telephone call addressed to an absent person and writes a message of the calling person on note-paper. When writing such a message, it is usual to also write the time of reception of the call on the same note-paper. However, it is quite often the case to neglect or forget to write the time of reception of the message. In such a case, the value of the message as such is sometimes reduced. In addition, it sometimes takes time to find a sheet of note-paper on which to write a message, and also without any definite format of the note-paper some wasteful time is involved when reading the written message.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which can automatically issue a note-paper sheet, on which the present time data is printed and also which has a blank space for writing a message or the like thereon, in response to the operation of a note-paper sheet issuance key.